In conventional rotary electric machines, phase windings that constitute a stator winding are configured by connecting a plurality of conducting wires using connecting conductors that are each formed into a U shape that has connecting portions on two ends so as to stack and join first connecting portions of the connecting conductors by welding to tip portions of inner circumferential end portions of first conductor wires that extend outward from slot-housed portions that are disposed on innermost circumferential sides inside slots, and so as to stack and join second connecting portions of the connecting conductors by welding to tip portions of outer circumferential end portions of second conductor wires that extend outward from slot-housed portions that are disposed on outermost circumferential sides inside other slots (see Patent Literature 1, for example).